Full Moon(old)
Official Post: Full Moon Event Explore the exciting and dynamic world of Varholm, in this presistant event -- culminating on the full moon day''(s)'' of each month. The full moon calendar below can be used to approximate dates for this event. Event Breakdown: *Trade 7 Realm Fragments for a Realm Path to Varholm from Thabo. *During non-event days, farm Varholm for Silver Essences. *Trade Silver Essences for Scroll of Silver Power from Shady John through the quest Silver Exchange. *During the Full Moon event, use Silver Essences or activate a Scroll of Silver Power (buff) in order to defeat Werewolves. *Summon Vargulf the Ancestral wolf at the Sacred Stone Circle by pouring a Vial of Werewolf Blood on the Sacrificial Altar. Defeat for unique rewards. *Unlock Festive Amphorae using Amphorae Keys. Entering Varholm The magical Thabo resides in most urban areas, and helps you enter the land of Varholm. Thabo offers the quest Varholm: Realm Path to Varholm can also be purchased directly from Thabo or your Trader: *1x = file:a.png 499 *5x = file:a.png 1999 To enter Varholm, right click on the portal . Groups of up to 5 may enter together. Monster level will scale to the highest level player in the team, and difficulty scaled to the number of team members. Varholm (by Day) On most days of the month, the crescent-shaped town of Varholm experiences normal, bustling, activity in the hub of town. Monsters are aplenty, and overrun by Gnomes. Your main goal is to collect Silver essences by slaying the Gnomes of Varholm. Trade your stacks of Silver Essences for Scrolls of Silver Power: Save your scrolls for the Full Moon Day! In-town Amenities *Alchemist *Essence Dealer *Grizmek the Tamer *Jeweler *Levander (Kobold, protector of treasure) *Rubina (Quest giver) *Shady John *Workbench Varholm (by Night) As night falls on the full moon day(s) of each month, the residents of Varholm retreat from sight and the Werewolves take control of the town. Only Shady John and Rubina remain; the workbench is still available. Enter Varholm and you will find new creatures in-town, immune from your normal attacks. These are not your sun-light friendly, normal creatures. Now is the time to use your hard earned Silver Essences and Scrolls to defeat these monsters: *Forge your weapons with Silver essences to protect Varholm from these vile monsters. Silver essences will no longer drop. ::Purchase price: ::*500x = file:a.png 350 ::*999x = file:a.png 650 *Or activate a Scroll of Silver Power for 5 minutes/1 hour of effective attacks. Normal essences may be combined with the Scrolls to boost attack strength. ::Purchase price: ::*5 min = file:a.png 1000 ::*1 hour = file:a.png 4500 Rubina's Quests *Hunting Season: Kill 500 werewolves - x2 *The Ancestral Wolf: Conquer Vargulf the Ancestral Werewolf - Shop From Shady John in Varholm. Event Progress During the event, your main objective is to collect Werewolf Blood in order to earn Drakens and uniques items from the Werewolf Leader. Collecting Werewolf blood increases attack speed by 0,50% and travel speed by 0,20% for 5 minutes. Stackable up to 5x. *50 Werewolf Blood = *120 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 20 *250 Werewolf Blood = *410 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 30 *640 Werewolf Blood = *910 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 40 *1260 Werewolf Blood = *1660 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 50 *2150 Werewolf Blood = *2700 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 60 *3000 Werewolf Blood = file:drak14.png 100 *3350 Werewolf Blood = Total = file:drak14.png 300 + 6x Monsters Moonhowler location combinations & amophorae locations below: Werewolves can drop Werewolf Blood (event progress units). *Norsewolf *Werewolf Gorelover - ranged, slows movement *Werewolf Frostbiter - melee, causes bleeding *'Moonhowler' (4x) - summons Darkwolf, melee slash causes bleeding, howl depletes all mana / concentration / rage (drops 50 or 100 Werewolf Blood) Summoning Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf Collect Vials of Werewolf Blood from the Event progress and from Rubina's quest Hunting Season. Empty the vial of blood on the Sacrificial Altar in the north-west location to summon Vargulf the Ancestral Wolf (collect 7x Vials per event). :::::::::Ancestral Wolf Skills: :::::::::*Summons Spirit Wolves (2-4 Ranged, temporary wolves) :::::::::*Slash - melee, causes bleeding :::::::::*Berserker - immune from stun, increased travel & attack speed :::::::::*Howl - empties resource pool Possible Unique Drops Defeat the the Ancestral Wolf and Vargulf may drop the Moonwalk emote, Crimson Hunting Costume, draken, and/or these unique level 40 items: helmet, weapon, and offhand. A gem will always drop. ---'Warning---' Items have fixed base damage/defense, but actual enchatment values will be at or below the maximum value. Stats listed in the Wiki only represent maximum values. No set bonus available. Festive Amphorae Unlock Festive Amphorae with Amphorae Keys to attain these possible event rewards: :*Draken (1x, 50x) :*Moonwalk (consumable, 7 days) :*Werewolf Blood (progress units) :*Realm fragments (3x) :*Coin bag :*Silver Essences :* Category:Events